Till Death
by A Single Drop of Blood
Summary: A oneshot of my version of Bella and Edward's wedding. BxE forever!


**Till Death**

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything. As usual…

**(A/N: To all the people who read all my stories, I'm not dropping them. I was just bored and this oneshot popped into my head, so I had to post it! Now, now that that is aside, on with the story!!!!!)**

I was sure I was dreaming. I had to be. No way this could actually be happening. I brought one hand up to my hair, and was met by Alice's icy hand, gripping my wrist before I could touch my hair.

"You'll mess it up," she scolded. "You don't want me to have to start over, do you?"

Ugh. Starting over. She had been working on my hair for _hours_. No way I would chance having to make her start over. I held properly still.

My eyes flickered over to the long, silk dress on the hanger in Alice's enormous closet. It was a strapless white gown, with white flowers on the bottom. One of Alice's old dresses. Beautiful. I grinned. Alice followed my eyes and grinned, too.

About an hour later, Alice finally set down her brush and curling iron. I looked at her, and she was beaming. "Perfect!" Slowly, I turned to the mirror, taking in the styling that had taken so long.

I was surprised when I saw the perfect, banana curls, elegantly placed around my head. I reached for the armrests, preparing to get up, when Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Alice," I whined. "My hair is fine. In fact, it's better than fine. Great. Perfect. You don't need to work on it anymore."

She smiled. "I know. But you still need make-up." And suddenly Rosalie was at her side, a black purse bulging with various make-up supplies in her hands. She, despite herself, was grinning at me. I smiled back shyly.

"Close your eyes," Rosalie commanded. I shut my lids without argument. It was no use. I would lose anyways…

I felt many brushes on my eyes. Every now and then, a wet cloth to wipe off a color they didn't like. I must have had a million colors on my face at one point or another. After about a half hour, Alice squealed happily.

I opened my eyes, figuring they must be done, so I could look now, and was met by a reflection that couldn't belong to me. It was far too beautiful to belong to a mere human such as myself. I gasped and blushed scarlet. Oh. So it was me. Rosalie and Alice grinned.

Alice yanked me out of the chair and over to the closet. I'm not sure how she managed to get the dress on without messing up my hair, but she did. She grinned again when looking at me, seeming ready to burst with happiness. Alice dragged me over to her bed next. I sat down obediently. Alice's hand disappeared under her bed and reappeared again, holding a shoebox. When she opened the box, I gasped.

"You've got to be kidding, Alice!" I exclaimed. "There is no way I will be able to walk in those!"

The shoes were elegant, white stiletto heels that were a death trap. They were only held on by a thin ribbon. It was worse than the heels from Prom. I doubt someone with _great_ balance would be able to walk in these, let alone someone like me with my horrible balance…

She frowned, pretending to be hurt. She sighed when I frowned back, though my pout was from pure stubbornness. "Fine… we'll get you another pair. Rose, the other pair…"

I glowered at Alice as Rosalie handed her the box and slipped out of the room. "Why did you bring out the first pair if you knew I wouldn't wear them?"

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

I just rolled my eyes and reached for the other box. Alice lifted off the lid in one fluid motion, and a pair of dazzling white shoes (with a more reasonable heel) met me. I gasped, suddenly filled with excitement. I loved them!

I looked up to her, ready to burst with excitement, when a thought wiped the smiled right off my face. Alice's face was suddenly full of concern. She put one hand gently on my shoulder. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I was suddenly so nervous that at first I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it was finally happening. Of course, I had dreamed of it for almost three years now, but still, not that it is actually coming true… I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself with no avail.

"What is it?" Her voice was almost motherly; it surprised me.

"I just can't believe it…" I trailed off.

She smiled. I imagined her first time was just as nerve-wracking. "Kind of overwhelming, huh?"

I nodded vigorously. She laughed melodically before jumping up. "Come on. We should get going." Upon seeing my still nervous expression, she added in a comforting tone, "Everything will be fine. Today is yours. Enjoy it." She outstretched her hand for mine.

I took her hand, and together we went down out into the hallway. I stopped when we got to the stairs. Alice had let go off my hand so quickly I was stunned for a minute. It was like she ripped my hand away from hers. Less than two seconds later, she was back, wearing a strapless black number, gorgeous with her pale skin. She had a white lily in her hair, intricately placed. As I looked down the stairs, I saw that Rosalie and Esme were wearing identical outfits. They all looked like goddesses. Alice reached for my hand again, and she helped me walk down the stairs without falling on my face (thank _god_.) When we reached the bottom, a grinning Esme stepped forward, simply beaming.

"Oh, _Bella_. You look marvelous!" She gushed. I turned scarlet and became very interested in a speck of dust on the ground.

But soon, Alice was dragging me towards a sleek black car with shaded windows. Carlisle's car. The only one even remotely suitable for the occasion. I mean, Alice's car would totally stand out there. I smiled at the thought of her bright yellow Turbo 911 with purple stripes down the sides next to the us, totally distracting everyone.

The entire drive, I concentrated very hard on not hyperventilating. I was only barely succeeding at this, and every time I started up again, Alice would grin, on the brink of laughter at my nervousness.

When we finally, _finally_, got there, I was unwilling to get out. Rosalie and Esme went ahead, but Alice remained behind to try to coax me out.

"Come _on_, Bella. You got this far, you can do this." She tried encouragingly.

"I'll mess it up somehow. With my luck, I'll fall flat on my face!"

She worked very hard not to smile.

"You won't fall. Trust me." She winked, and I sighed.

"But, _Alice_… You can't blame me for being nervous!"

"No, you're entitled to be nervous… but _not_ a nervous wreck. There is a difference." She raised one eyebrow to make a point.

"Alice, I'm getting married." A tear rolled down my eye, blurring my mascara.

"Oh, Bella. Oh, Bella." She got in the car next to me, and embraced me comfortingly. "Everything will be fine. I know it's scary, no… horrifying… but you _can_ do this. I know you can. So let's get out there and do this. Okay?" She smiled at me, and I nodded. "But first, let's get this fixed up. We can't have your make-up all messed up, can we?" And, from God-knows-where, she pulled out her make-up bag. Within a few minutes, she had it back to the way it was before. She smiled, and I smiled back. She stepped gracefully out of the car then, pulling me gently out with her.

By the time we reached the others, who were about a mile ahead of us, I was laughing. Esme beamed, happy to see me in a better mood. Alice, who still hadn't put me down from when we ran before, started up running again, and the others followed. When we were about a quarter-mile away, she set me down and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress that had formed from being carried. I blushed again, my face burning with the rush of blood. "I'm fine, Alice. It's fine. Really." I _really_ didn't like being her Barbie, and I disliked it almost as much when she fixes me up whenever the _slightest_ thing gets messed up. She only smiled, though moving away in one fluid, undetectable movement, a blur of black and white. We kept on walking, at a human pace now, to the entrance. When it was right in front of us, the others stepped back, letting me take the lead. I took a deep breath, before entering the meadow.

I never thought it would be possible for the meadow to be more enchanting. The bright light shone onto the meadow, filling it with an almost angelic glow. There were white rose petals leading up to the middle of the meadow. When I saw Edward, my angel, in the middle, I gasped silently.

He was wearing a silk, midnight black, dress shirt and black pants. His auburn hair swayed gently in the breeze, and he was sparkling in the sunlight. The black that he was wearing made his appearance even more perfect. He turned, hearing me, and inhaled a sharp breath of his own. I smiled nervously at him, and he beamed back at me, his brilliant teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

Alice nudged me in the back, encouraging me to move. I couldn't. I was too nervous. Alice nudged me again, and I still couldn't move. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. You can do this, I told myself. You can do this. Just…. Breathe…

I opened my eyes and began walking forward, slowly at first, before I became anxious and walked faster, eager to be beside my angel. When I finally, _finally_, got up to where Carlisle and Edward were, I closed my eyes again, taking another deep breath.

You can do this. You can do this, I kept chanting.

"You look beautiful," Edward murmured. I flushed with pleasure.

"You look…"I said, struggling to find the right word, "amazing." It wasn't the word I was looking for, but it was close enough. Edward grinned.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I, very unwillingly, looked away from Edward. Carlisle was smiling at me, and I smiled back, my nervousness quickly turning to eagerness. I was getting married. I, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen, was getting _married_. My smile quickly transformed into a grin.

It took me a moment to realize that Carlisle was speaking. I couldn't hear him. I knew he was speaking in tones I could detect, and a speed that I could comprehend, but it was as if my ears were plugged with cotton. All I could hear was my blood rushing in my ears, and all I could see was Edward.

I turned back to Edward, to see he was watching me. He smiled his crooked smile when his gaze met mine, and my heart rate, which was already moving at a faster pace than usual, sped up exponentially. His smile broadened. I smiled back, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much. But, as much as the corners of my jaw ached, my smile didn't falter in the slightest.

'I love you,' Edward mouthed.

'I love you, too,' I mouthed back. He grinned at me.

Carlisle turned to Edward, and his gaze left mine, breaking me from the hold that was his eyes. Edward seemed nervous then, and he cleared his throat silently.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella to be your wife, to remain by her side in sickness and health, through wealth and poverty, for all time (the question was edited slightly to fit vampire marriage)?"

Edward, without hesitation replied. "I do." He turned to me to flash me a smile that melted my heart.

Carlisle turned to me then. I swallowed hard. Breathe, in out, in out. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. He smiled back before speaking.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward to be your husband, to remain by his side in sickness and health, through wealth and poverty, for all time?"

I felt tears dotting the corners of my eyes as I replied. "I do," I whispered, turning away from Carlisle to smile warmly at my angel, whose eyes were liquid as he smiled back at me.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife," Carlisle said, speaking the words I had waited so long to hear. "You may kiss the bride."

The very instant that the words exited Carlisle's lips, Edward pulled me into his arms to kiss me passionately. I kissed him back.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I said as the kiss ended. Edward smiled again.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." Cullen. I was really married now. The name rang true, as if now that it were a part of me, I was finally complete. And I was. With Edward, I was complete. Without him, I was an empty shell. He was my life, my world, my everything. As I was his. I smiled at this thought as Alice ran up to me, squealing.

"Bella, Bella, my _sister_!" she squealed. I laughed, and danced in a circle with her.

"You say that like I wasn't already," I teased.

"But now it's official," Rosalie said, walking up to me with a genuine smile. I was momentarily stunned, but soon returned the smile. "Congratulations," she added.

"Thanks you."

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Esme now. She walked, no, _floated_, over to me to embrace me in a tight hug.

When Esme released me, Jasper was there, and there was no need for his gift; there was no awkwardness in the slightest, only joy.

"Congratulations, Bella," Jasper said, smiling a small smile. Short, simple. That was Jasper for you. I grinned at him, and he seemed to relax, as his smile widened.

A cold hand wound itself around my waist, and a pair of icy lips pressed into my hair.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Edward asked.

"I was wondering the exact same thing."


End file.
